


Light in the Hallway

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Cancer, Dad Daichi, Forgive Me, Kid!Shouyou, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, dad suga, kid!Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic inspired by the song Light In The Hallway, by Pentatonix. I highly recommend listening to it while reading.<br/>Suga helps Shouyou and his family sleep, and they do the same for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Shouyou calls Tobio, Tobiou, because its a nickname. Its from one of the episodes, I don't remember, but Tsukishima called him that. it means flying fish. Feel free to point out mistakes, I wrote this on a program that doesn't have spell check

_Close your eyes, lay your head down, now its time to sleep._ _May you find great adventure, as you lie and dream._ _If you're scared of the darkness, I will calm your fear._ _There's a light in the hallway, so you know I'm here._   
"DADDY!"  
A high pitched scream jolts Suga out of slumber, and bolts up right. In the same direction the scream came, another cry rang out, but different from the first. Tobio was woken up by his big brothers' screams.  
"DADDY!"  
Suga's eyes widen, and he rushes to the nuresary, where his 5 year old, Shouyou Sawamura, is. Daichi wakes up and follows. He picks up his youngest child from the crib and leaves the room with him. Suga goes to Shouyou and flicks on the light. He's curled up crying in his big boy bed he made Suga and Daichi get him.  
"Shouyou, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Suga scoops up his son into his arms and sits on the bed. The toddler just hiccups in responce, shaking in fear. Suga rocks him, rubbing his back. "Shhh baby boy. What's gotten you so scared?" Suga's brows knit with concern. He starts to hum low, something he does to calm his family down. Eventually the boys breathing calms down, and starts to hum back. He reaches for Suga's hand and holds his thumb. 

"The dark... the monsters will get me in the dark, Daddy" Shouyou looks up at his dad with puffy red eyes. Suga smiles softly, wiping away his tears.  
"Don't worry, Daddy will keep you safe." Promises the silver haired man, and kisses his sons head.  
"And Tobiou'?" Hinata turns his head to look out of the room, where he can hear his little brother crying in his Papa's arms.  
"Yes, and Tobiou'. Want to know a trick? To keep yourself safe?" Suga smiles, and pulls his baby closer. The red head gets a serious look on his face and nods.  
"Think of all the good things you have in life. Monsters hate positive thoughs. Can you name things you love in your life?"  
"You and Papa. And Tobiou, and Volleyball, and birds, your songs." Tobio smiles to himself.  
" Do you feel better now?" Suga asks, going back to rubbing his sons back. Shouyou nods and smiles back. "Here, I think this will help." Suga got up, shifting his son to his hip, and left the room. He looks for the switch, and turns the light on in the hallway. Then he goes back to the nursery and turns off the light. "See that Shouyou? The light is shining in your room. Now you can sleep without fear." Tobio inspects his shared room. It wasn't dark anymore. He hugs his dad around the neck.  
"Thank you, Daddy." He mumbles. 

_So count your blessings everyday. It makes the monsters go away, and everything will be okay. You are not alone, you are right at home. Goodnight, goodnight._

Suga sets this song back into his bed. Daichi comes back in in with Tobio, who's still crying.  
"Koushi, I can't get him to stop" Daichi looks at his husband. When Suga turns to take his crying son, Tobio spots his big brother, and crys harder..  
"Tobiou," Shouyou calls softly and reaches out his arms to his brother. Daichi smiles and gently places the child into Shouyou's arms, and smiles.  
"I'll keep him safe too, Daddy, Papa." Shouyou looks at his parents. Daichi is a little confused, but proud.  
"He'll need you. He's lucky to have a brother like you." Suga holds back a yawn.  
Shouyou holds his little brother closer and whispers to him, "I'll keep you safe from mosnters. I promise."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You won't need me forever, but I'll still be here._ _For we all have our nightmares, even me, my dear._ _From now on, if you need me, you can sing this song._

"Papa, is Daddy going to be okay?" Tobio hold his dads right hand, a candle in teh other, as they make their way down the hall. Shouyou holds Daichis left hand tightly, holding two candles. Daichi lead his sons to their dad, who's been staying in the hospital for a few days.  
"I don't know buddy," Daichi looks at his now 6 year old. He can hear Shouyou sniffle from at his side. His 11 year old caught onto things pretty fast, no matter how much he and Suga tired to keep from him.  
They reach Suga's room and go in. He's laying pale against the white of the bed and walls. He looks so weak in that bed. Tobio and Shouyou run up to their daddy, ignoring the doctor in the room.  
"Daddy!" They both yell, and try to climb onto the bed to be with their dad.  
"Hello boys!" Suga says happily, albet weakly.  
"Boys, be carefull. You'll hurt him." Daichi says, walking up to the bed.  
Suga smiles brightly at his little family. Daichi leans down and kisses his husband.  
"Mr. Sawamura?" the Doctor speaks up. Both Daichi and Suga look. The Doctor sheepishly looks at Daichi. " Sorry i meant you. Can I speak you with outside for a minute?"  
Daichi nods and takes one last look at his family before following the doctor into the hall.  
"Mr. Sawamura, as you know, this is your husbands last day. Do you know of his wishes?" The doctor says seriously.  
Daichi nods and swallows. "He wants to spend his last day with us. He wants to sleep, and for me to be the one who pulls the plug."  
"Okay, I'll get the morphine, you can go back in." The doctor turns to leave but Daichi takes his arm before he can go.  
" I have a request..."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"-and then I scored a point!!!" Shouyou shouts, pumping his arms up.  
"Great job! I'm so proud of you!" Suga smiles at his eldest son. He reaches for Tobio's hand. "You too, Tobio."  
Daichi watches his family together for what might be the last time. In a few minutes, a nurse will come in, and put Suga asleep. Suga reaches out his other hand to Daichi and he takes it. They look at their intwined fingers. Suga runs his fingers over their wedding bands.  
A knock sounds at the door, and a nurse come in, with a bag of morphine in hand. She tries not to look at the family. Especially the two childnren.  
She starts to hook it up to Suga's IV. "are you ready?" She looks between Suga and Daichi. They look at eachother and nod. She nods back and lets the morphine drip into Suga's bloodstream.  
"Boys?" Daichi says and they climb off the bed with their candles. Daichi goes to the windows and closes the blinds. Tobio and Shouyou walk hand in hand to the door and shut off the light, and go into the hallway. The lights were turned off at Daichis request, so the boys could set up.  
"D-daichi, what's this?"  
"You'll see," Daichi smiles at him and lets his hand go, and goes to the hall with his boys. They set the candles up and Daichi lights them up, three in a row. One for Shouyou, one for Tobio, and Daichi.  
Suga gasps and covers his mouth with his hand. He starts to tear up.  
"Daichi, boys...."  
"Theres one for all of us in the family." Tobio speaks up, still holding his older brothers hand.  
"Theres only three though," Suga points out confused.  
"You are our candle." Shouyou says, lip quivering.  
Daichi starts to hum a familiar tune, one that Suga has hummed many times to his family.  
Suga's eyes start to droop. His heart starts to beat faster. The boys and Daichi go back into the room, and stand on one side of Suga's bed, the one facing the wall.  
"Thank you..I love you all so so much...." Suga says, looking at his family through blurry eyes.  
"we love you too daddy." The siblings say.  
"I love you too, Koushi."  
Suga turns his head to look at his families light in the hallway, one last time, before closing his eyes.

_There's a light in the hallway, buring all night long._ _So count your blessings every day, it makes the monsters go away, and everything will be okay._  
_You are not alone, you are right at home._  
Goodnight,  
_Goodnight,_  
_Goodnight,_  
_Goodnight._  


**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this.  
> questions? concerns? prompts? Leave 'em below!


End file.
